Caulune Republic
'The Caulune Republic '(pronounced Kowloon, like the district of Hong Kong) is a small parliamentary republic off the west coast of Ireland. This tiny state has a long and complex history, and became a state almost by acccident when it was left out of an agreement between the United Kingdom and the Republic of Ireland.With an area of just 0.75 square kilometres, it is the second smallest independant nation in the world, with only the Vatican occupying less land. Along with Nauru, it is one of only two nations not to have a ''de jure ''capital city History Since pre-history, Caulune has been inhabited by a small Pagan tribe of farmers. Their main crops were potatoes, the plots for which are still marked to this day. There is also a six-foot toomstone with examples of their heiroglyphic language. The stone is curiously in pristine condition, despite the harsh Atlantic weather conditions. These tribes still inhabited Caulune until about 1900, and their lifestyle can easily be identified by the small cluster of ruins that are now preserved as part of the National Park. Theirs was a very communal way of life, with many families sharing sleeping and eating quarters. When the industrial revolution called them to the big cities with a promise of money, the island was abandoned until over 100 years later. In 1922, Caulune was pronounced an independant state by President Boyd O'Malley. Under his rule, the nation was mainly a farming community, with around 50 inhabitants. The citizens kept themselves to themselves, and the fertile land helped them to enjoy a spare but satisfying life. This was maintained until the first world war, when heavy bombing destroyed much of the national infrastructure. Then President Ryan took this opportunity to completely renevate the island. He used his considerable personal fortune (net worth of £30 million in 1950, now worth nearly £300 million) to build a new ferry terminal on the west side of the island and to build a modest presidential palace. Alongside the palace was built Caulune Hall, a multi-purpose bulding that housed all justice facilities, embassies for other nations, and administrative headquarters. However, it was from President Morgan's term that the nation really began to prosper. It was he who legalised gambling, which brought in considerable income to the tiny island, and he who built the four storey apartment buildings that now line the east coast. He also managed to retain enough agricultural land to feed his population with minimal help from foreign farmers. Caulune is also the first country to be completely carbon neutral. Geography Mutton Island, the Caulune mainland, has an overall area of 0.75 square kilometres. The island, shaped like a chicken, is lush green and fertile, and its highest point is 33m above sea level on the eastern cliffs. The three wards of Caulune are: Stierre (the main part of the mainland); Woody Point (the peninsula on the west side of the island) and Feliz (the uninhabited chicane of islands to the north of the mainland). Mutton Island is located approximately half a mile off the Munster coast, and approximately 20 miles south of Galway Bay. Government The President The Head of State in Caulune is the President. His is a vital job, and very hands on. While his councillors have some say as to the running of the country, the final say always rests with the President. The Presidential term is twelve months, and there is no limit to how many terms a president can serve. At any time elections can be called through a vote of no confidence from the High Council. There have been twelve Presidents in the history of Caulune, and all of varying repute. By popular agreement, though, the nation's greatest leaders were Presidents Morgan, O'Malley and Ryan, who were each vital to the development of the tiny country.